


BlackButler.Net

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Forum, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Information regarding the forum</p>
            </blockquote>





	BlackButler.Net

Howdy all!

It was suggested on our chat to post a 'work' here. 

The forum is _temporarily_ down; the moderators currently have as much information as you. It was said that it would take 'a weekend', but now it's been just over two/three weeks for routine maintenance. This information comes straight from our tech expert (who we have no means of communication with at this point). 

You can chat to forum members and fellow fans here: [Black Butler Chat](http://blackbutlerroom.chatango.com/)

Our official Twitter: [Twitter Account](https://twitter.com/blackbutlernet)  
  


* * * 

The Twitter is ran by administration; moderators have no access to it. 

We're hoping to be up by Christmas, but check in periodically or be sure to routinely visit the chat :)

You are more than welcome to use the Twitter to ask for more information.


End file.
